


Time Passages

by rosiered81



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Break Up, Getting Back Together, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiered81/pseuds/rosiered81
Summary: Even reaches the end of his rope but fate and a mysterious character intervenes.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Time Passages

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters and this is a work of fiction.

This was it. Even had reached the end. Standing on the roof looking down. The wind howling through his clothes when he hears it. "NEI EVEN!!!". Even in shock almost falls and turns. There's nobody there. Even hasn't heard that voice in three years. Three years of pain. 

Another voice "I wouldn't do that if I were you Even" Even turns to see a man behind him. "Who are you? How do you know my name?" 

"Where is he?" Even speaks. The man smiles at him. "You heard it then?" 

"Of course I heard it" "Good" the man replies.

Even had made a choice. He got the letter. Waited over a week to discuss with Isak. Isak knew there was something wrong. They had been together for nearly four years Isak could read him like a book. Isak kept asking Even what's wrong but Even wouldn't tell him. Not yet. He needed to think things through. 

It all came to a head one night at Jonas's. Isak was drinking shots and stealing angry glances at Even. A nervous Even looked back. Isak came over and slurred "Why can't you tell me what's wrong? We tell each other everything!" Even dragged him into Jonas' room and said "We'll discuss this at home when you are sober! " Isak shouted back "Why can't you tell me? WHY EVEN?!!" Even grabbed his shoulders and shouted "I have been offered a place to study in America!" I didn't know how to tell you." Isak replied "When did you apply?" "Months ago with my tutor I never expected to get in!" Isak left the room. 

In the morning Even woke to an empty side of the bed. He could hear Isak on the couch. Probably tossing and turning unable to sleep. Even sighed. Even got out of bed put his sweatpants and a t-shirt on and went into their lounge. Sure enough Isak was on the couch his back to Even. Even could tell he was awake. "Morning" Even said. No reply. "Please Isak let's talk" "Oh you want to talk now Even" Isak turning around. "Yes let's talk about this" "Ok when were you going to tell me? Keeping secrets from me. What other secrets do you have Even?" "Nothing I swear"  
"Are you going to accept it? When do you have to give them your answer?" "Monday" "I don't know. What do you think?" Isak looked at him eyes brimming with tears. "It doesn't matter what I think. Its up to you Even." Even looked at him mirroring Isak's tears. "I don't know what to do"

They talked it out. There were a lot of tears and shouting but it became clear that Even had to go. It was too good an opportunity to miss. On Monday Even accepted the place and both their hearts broke. It was not an easy decision but they agreed to take a break. Even moved back with his dad and Isak moved back with Eskild. Life went on. Even went to America Isak didn't. 

The man was still there. "That voice is from another universe Even. Would you like to see it?" Even looked at him. He missed Isak. Has missed him so much. Over the last three years he's been there at the back of his mind. Where is he? What's he doing now? Is he happy? Even didn't know. Isak had blocked his number and all of his friends had too. He hadn't spoken to the Bakka boys either engrossing himself in his work trying to keep it together. Then this happened. 

Even looked at the man. "Who are you?". "A friend. You can call me Carl." The man walked over to Even touched his shoulder and everything went black.

Even woke in a strange bed and heard a baby crying. Funny he thought. There's no babies in this dorm. He looked around. He was in a room he didn't recognise. He heard a shout "Even, are you awake?" Even knew that voice. Would know it anywhere. Isak. Even put on a sleep shirt and a pair of pants and opened the door. Sitting on the floor with a baby was Isak. "Can you pass me a diaper?" Even looked at him in shock. Isak looked at him "Now Even. Its everywhere. " Even looked around and grabbed a diaper and gave it to him. Isak expertly put the diaper on the baby. He looked at Isak and could see he looked even more beautiful. Like it was possible. Isak looked at him. "Even, whats wrong? You look like you have seen a ghost " Even thought yes I have. 

Then silence everything paused. Even heard a voice. "Don't look so surprised Even!" Even looked at him. "What's going on?" "This is a universe Even. This is the one where you and Isak are married and have adopted a child. That's Mirabel isn't she cute?" Even looked at him in disbelief. "Do you want to stay a while or go on? "Go on." Said Even. He didn't know if his heart could take it. Carl touched his shoulder. 

Even woke up in his bed at his parents house. He ran downstairs and went into the kitchen. His mother smiled at him. "Morning" she said. Even ran to her and hugged her tightly. "I missed you." He said. Even's mother replied "You saw me last night honey are you feeling ok?" Even looked at her with tears in his eyes and said "I love you mom" "I love you too" she said and they hugged. Then silence and Carl spoke "This is the universe where your mom is alive Even." Time unpaused. Even's mother had passed five years ago. Isak had helped him through it. Isak. "Isak" he shouted. "Who's that honey?" "Someone from school" Even said. "You don't go to school Even that was years ago." "Work" Even corrected. Even went to his bedroom where Carl was waiting. "Shall we stay or go Even?" "Are Isak and I together in this universe Carl?" "No" Carl replies "You work with him but you are friends. You are both so stubborn though but you'll get it together in a few years" "Let's move on Carl"

Even woke in a hospital. He could tell with the smell. He looked around the room and a nurse walked in. "Finally awake i see. Good. I'll get the doctor" The doctor walked in with the nurse and Even couldn't believe it was him. "Hi" Even said. The doctor said "Good morning. I am doctor Isak Valterson and I am looking after your case. You have been out a while. That car must have hit you hard." "Car?" Even said. The doctor scribbled something down and turned to the nurse and said something. Then turned to Even walked over to him and asked "can I check you over?" Even nodded. Isak walked over and shone a light in his eyes. He could see Isak's green eyes looking back at him. He had missed those eyes. But Even looked. There was no recognition there. Isak didn't know him. Even shed a tear. "Are you ok?" Isak said. Even nodded. Isak completed his checks and left the room. Behind the door was Carl. "Which one is this Carl?" "This is the one where you meet when you are a patient of his". "Shall we move on?" "Why are you showing me these Carl?" "To make you see that you matter in all universes Even and Isak  
is in all of them. Loving you. Even if he doesn't know it yet."

Even woke in a jail cell. He could see the bars in the window and hear the banging of doors. Louder bang on the door "Get up" a stern voice shouted. "Visiting day". There were no other clothes only orange pants and a shirt with his number on and name on the back. He followed the other men and sat in front of a window with a phone. Isak was on the other side. Tears in his eyes. Both boys picked up the phone. Isak cried "I love you baby. I've missed you so much" Even put his face in his hands and spoke "I miss you too. How is everyone? " "They are ok." Isak looked down. "They are not happy about me coming here still" "Why?" "I think you know Even". Isak paused and Carl spoke. "You committed murder in this universe Even. You killed Isak's dad. You are in here for life". "Get me out of here Carl." 

Even woke again and thought where am I now? He was in his college room. Even looked at his phone. It was the night after. Have I had a strange and vivid dream he thought?  
Then Carl walked through the door. "Hi Even" "Which one is this?" Even asked. "This is your universe Even. The night after." Even left the room, none of his roomates looked up. Even spoke "Morning" nobody looked up. "Oh yeah!" Carl said behind him. "You are dead in this one Even." "Let's leave Carl" Even begged. Carl replied "Not now Even". Then his roommate Lucas burst through the door. "It was him guys! It was Even on the roof! He's in hospital! They don't think he'll make it!" All of the boys stood up "Let's go." 

Even woke up in a corridor with his roommates around him. The doctor directed them to a room and said "I am sorry to have to tell you all that Even passed away just now. The trauma was too great we couldn't stabilise him." Lucas shouted "No!!" and the boys sobbed. "Even's dad has been informed and he is on his way from Oslo. I'm so very sorry." Even left the room and followed the doctor. He looked right and saw his body being covered up. Even fell to the ground. 

Even woke up on the floor to see his dad by his bed. His dad was crying "Why didn't you let us help you Even?" Even got up he had to leave the room and tried to grab the handle but his hand went through it. He was a ghost now. "Carl!" Nobody came.

Even awoke in his old bedroom and he was home. He could hear his dad sobbing. Even went downstairs. His dad was dressed in black. There was a knock at the door. "Your car is here sir". 

He got into the car with his dad and he could see him putting on a brave face. Even was crying. They went up the hill to the church and a sea of black greeted them. Even recognised everyone. His roommates were there. The Bakka boys were there. His whole family were there. He scanned the crowd and he saw him. Isak. He looked like hell. Jonas was with him arm round him and he could see Mahdi and Magnus flanking him. Behind he could see Eva and the girls. Everyone was here. For him. His dad entered the church and the rest followed. 

"Let's take a walk Even" Carl spoke. They walked through the graveyard and Even was crying. "Don't you see Even. All these people here for you. They love you. Even after all this time." "I don't deserve it Carl. The last three years I have pushed everyone away. I haven't spoken to my dad since last year. I just wanted a way out. I was so sick of the world and everything in it. " They walked on out of the church and down a road. Even looked, it was a crossroad. Carl spoke "If you turn left you return to the night we met and go back to your old life. Turn right and you go back to one of the universes you have visited. Think of it in your mind and you will remain there. Walk on and you will go on to the next life. There's no going back. Choose wisely Even. Good luck and goodbye" "Thank you Carl" Even cried. Even walked.

The wind was still howling and Even stepped away from the rooftop. He ran back to his dorm where the party was in full swing. "Even!" Lucas shouted "where have you been man?" "Thinking" said Even. Even hugged him. "Love you man" "Even how much have you had?" Lucas exclaimed as he hugged back. 

Even woke to his own room in his own bed. He looked at his phone and it was tomorrows date. He put on a t shirt and sweatpants and went into the lounge. Cans, bottles and people everywhere. The party had been great fun. He heard Lucas leave his room "Hey man how are you feeling?" "Great " replied Even. "Good" said Lucas "I was worried about you " "I'll be ok you'll see" replied Even. 

Even returned to his room and called his dad "Hey dad I miss you" "I've missed you too son" "I'm going to get help dad I promise" 

Even landed in Oslo. College was done. He'd done it, finished with honors. He'd been accepted at UIO to do a Masters in film production. He was happier than he'd been in years.  
The past year he had worked on himself, went to therapy and got better. He was taking new meds. He felt better. Life was good. His phone buzzed. The roomate chat. Good luck man from Lucas followed by more. Even smiled.

He took the tram and walked to his dads where his dad greeted with a hug. "You look well son" "Thanks dad" .

His first day at UIO he walked up the steps and someone shouted him "Hey Even! I didn't know you were back" Even looked and it was Jonas. "Yeah I am doing my masters here now" "Cool" Jonas replied. "I'm doing a masters too in political science". "Great" "See you around Even" "Yes see you Jonas ". 

A few months passed. He thought of Isak often. He checked his phone religiously after that meeting in the hope that Isak would contact him but nothing. 

Even was grocery shopping one day when he heard a shout "Even!". He looked and it was Mutta. "How are you man?" Even cried. "I am so happy to see you how long has it been. Wait until I tell the boys. Ill put it in the groupchat now". Mutta typed and soon the messages flooded in all excited that he was back. Even felt tears in his eyes. "Sorry I lost contact." "It doesn't matter now. Are you free Friday!?" 

Meeting the boys again was wonderful. It was like they had never been apart. All were delighted that Even was back. Elias was working in computers, Adam and Mutta were working on their music. Mikael was a chef and Yousef was a teacher. They all had partners and Yousef was engaged to Sana. "How is Sana?" "She's doing well, studying medicine with Isak". Everyone froze and Yousef cried "Sorry man" "How is he?" Even asked "He's doing ok"

Even didn't see him until a few weeks later he was walking through the city hoping to grab a coffee before his first lecture when Isak came out of the door coffee in hand. "Hey Isak" Isak looked like he'd seen a ghost. "Hey Even how are you?" "Good thanks just grabbing a coffee " "Ok see you Even" Isak walked down the street and Even exhaled. 

He didn't see him again until a college party a few weeks later. It was clear to Even that Isak didn't want to be there. He could see Isak looking around the room probably knowing his exits when their eyes met. Even smiled. Jonas spoke "Hey man how are you doing?" "Great thanks" Isak wasn't looking at him. "Who are you with?" "Nobody" "Anyway" Jonas said "I need the bathroom " and left. "How are you Isak?" "Ok" he said. "I am going to go" "No please Isak. Can we talk?" "What's there to talk about Even?" "I just want to see how you are. I heard you are studying medicine?" "Yeah I start my residency next week" "That's brilliant Isak I'm so happy for you " "Thanks." "Isak, I'm so sorry about the way we ended things. I hope we can be friends? " Isak looked at him. "Yes I would like that Even"

Today was the day. He was finally graduating. Thankfully he had an internship in the bag from NRK and Even was bursting with joy. He sat in his line waiting to be called. When they called his name he walked to the stand and heard the shouts. Looking over he saw his dad and the Bakka boys. Even Lucas had flown over. Even looked further right until he saw his boyfriend who blew him a kiss his green eyes shining with tears.

"Congratulations baby I'm so proud of you." Isak said and they kissed. "Save it for the party" Lucas cried. They ran back to their apartment once the party was over. "This has been the greatest day of my life Isak. Thank you for being here with me" Even turned around and Isak was on the floor on one knee. "Will you marry me?" "Yes" Even cried. "I'm so happy. Thank you baby"

Later after making love and sleeping in each others arms Even left the bed and went to the bathroom. He exited the bathroom and there was Carl. "Hey Even long time no see" "Oh my god Carl you nearly gave me a heart attack! " Carl laughed "How are you Even I see you are in a better place than last time we met." "Yes me and Isak found each other again and we are happier than ever" "I'm glad Even" "Thank you for saving me Carl" "All part of the service Even. Look after that man of yours" "I will". Even went back to bed. Isak woke up "I heard voices Even. Are you ok?" "I am now baby I love you." "Love you too" 

The wedding was gorgeous. All of their friends were there. A day of joy and laughter. Jonas and Lucas' speeches were very amusing and embarrassing for each of the boys. They danced the night away and Isak turned to Even and said "what's next husband?" Even looked at him "children, how do you feel about the name Mirabel?"


End file.
